vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Beginning-of-series= |-|Past (with Sacred Treasure)= |-|Ten Commandments Arc= |-|Post-Purgatory= Summary Ban is the Fox's Sin of Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was formerly known as "Bandit Ban" during his earlier years and later as "Undead Ban," epithets explained by his infamy as a thief and because of his immortality. In the past he journeyed to the Fairy King's Forest to find the Fountain of Youth, encountering its guardian Elaine and falling in love with her in the process. As the Forest was being attacked by a Red Demon, Elaine forcefully gave the Fountain of Youth to Ban on her deathbed, allowing him to survive the battle. He was charged with the destruction of the Forest and murder of its guardian but couldn't be executed no matter what was tried. This led to him being conscripted into the Sins by Meliodas. Ban used his blood to regrow the Fairy King's Forest and would later journey to Purgatory, where he lived for centuries trying to locate Meliodas' emotions. In the process he adapted to the extremely harsh environment of Purgatory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, up to at least 7-A, likely 6-C with Snatch | At least 6-B, higher with Snatch Name: Ban, epithet "Undead" and (when he was younger) "Bandit" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 43 (actual age), 23 (body's age) | Over 1103 (Has been in Purgatory for at least 1060 years) Classification: Human, Fox's Sin of Greed, Member of Seven Deadly Sins |-|Base= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Expert Nunchucks Wielder, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate from being reduced to globs of blood and being burnt to ashes), Rage Power and Statistics Amplification (Increased his power with his emotions despite being heavily injured), Adaptation (Adapted to Purgatory's environment after being there for countless decades), Telekinesis (Can steal physical objects from afar through obstacles), Invisibility (Can completely suppress his presence and prevent others from seeing him), Absorption (Can steal the physical capabilities of others and add them to his own) |-|Post-Purgatory= All previous abilities except for Immortality and Regeneration, Resistant to the following: Biological Manipulation (Purgatory transforms both physical and spiritual aspects of beings), Perception Manipulation, Poison, Acid, Heat, and Cold (After adapting to Purgatory he became unaffected by its environment. He was completely unaffected by the intensely toxic and caustic energy storm that the Demon King created) Attack Potency: At least City level (Matched Sealed Unarmed Meliodas in arm wrestling and hurt him with punches), up to Mountain level, likely Island level with Snatch (Hunter Fest stole over half of Galand's raw physical power, as well as physical power from Melascula, Jericho, Elaine, and part of a nearby town) | At least Country level+ (Comparable to Post-Purgatory Base Meliodas. Traded blows with the Demon King in Meliodas' body, when nobody else could even scratch him), higher with Snatch (Should be able to steal strength greater than his own) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than Sealed Base Meliodas), higher with Snatch (Physical Hunt can steal all the speed from an opponent nearly as fast as he is) | Relativistic, with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Kept up with Demon King Meliodas in combat), higher with Snatch Lifting Strength: Class G, higher with Snatch | At least Class G, higher with Snatch Striking Strength: At least City Class, up to at least Mountain Class, likely Island Class with Snatch | At least Country Class+, higher 'with Snatch. 'Durability: At least City level (Took hits from Sealed Base Meliodas), up to at least Mountain level, likely Island level with Snatch (Took hits from Galand who was at less than half of his base strength). Regeneration makes him almost impossible to kill unless circumvented | At least Country level+ (Took attacks from Demon King in Meliodas’ body, and regarded his toxic storm as an "Adorable Breeze"), higher with Snatch Stamina: Extremely high (His regeneration further compliments his stamina, also able to survive with blatantly fatal injuries even when he can't regenerate). Range: Standard melee range. A few hundred meters with Snatch (Stole a heart of a demon some hundred meters away when he was younger) | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Snatch. Hundreds of kilometers with Courechouse (Killed Baby Induras across all of Brittania) Standard Equipment: Three-section Staff | Courechouse Intelligence: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban is one of the strongest and most skilled Holy Knights in all of Britannia. True to his former name "Bandit Ban", his strategy is using his ability Snatch to steal and sap his foes physical strength and using it against them, Ban is an expert hand-to-hand combatant and staff user. Due to his past as a thief, he has sticky fingers and is so fast that he can steal someone's teeth while they're in the middle of talking before they realize what happened and later sneaked up on the Ten Commandments and broke Melascula's neck before she could react. However, he doesn't always keep his cool and is seen to rarely get serious in a fight as a result of his useful regeneration ability, deciding to not going all out until he notices that he's dealing with a threat. Weaknesses: He has a limit to how much strength and speed he can steal using Snatch, and when his time limit runs out he becomes fatigued to the point where he can no longer walk. After going to Purgatory, he lost his Immortality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' Due to drinking the Fountain of Youth, Ban gained immortality. He can completely and perfectly regenerate from all wounds, including lost limbs, organs, and head, and even being incinerated to ashes, making him extremely hard to kill. His immortality stops him from aging, retaining his 23 year old body in perpetuity. He needs no food or drink to survive and is immune to poisons and illness; as a result he is in peak condition at all times unless he overuses certain Snatch techniques. After surviving and adapting to Purgatory for hundreds of years, his immortality improved to the point where the scorching heat and frostbite-inducing cold no longer affected him at all, and he could breathe the poisonous air as if it were normal. Abilities Snatch: Ban's magic power which allows him to steal things from others. He can remove objects from a distance, including his opponent's body parts and internal organs, but he is not limited to physical objects. Snatch also allows him to steal attributes like strength and speed from others, although he can only retain them for a limited time before he succumbs to fatigue. File:BanToothFairy1.jpg|Steals a knight's teeth File:BanToothFairy2.jpg|through his helmet * Assault Hunt: Ban quickly charges forward while removing the heads of all the enemies in his path. * Banishing Kill: Ban pulls himself over a large distance while performing a fatal slash on his enemy as he crosses near them. File:Ban's Banishing Kill.png|Pulls himself File:BanishingKill2.png|and delivers a deep slash * Crazy Hunt: Ban performs a Fox Hunt-like attack on several enemies at once. He also demonstrated the ability to use it from a far enough range that his target was a small figure in the distance. File:CrazyHunt1.png|Crazy Hunt File:CrazyHunt2.png|Extremely long range * Fox Hunt: Ban uses his hand or weapon to snatch an object from a distance. His most commonly used tactic with this technique is to remove his enemy's heart. File:Ban's Hunter Fest.png|Activating Hunter Fest File:HunterFest2.png|steals the strength from everyone nearby File:Ban's Hunter Fest 2.png|Ban beats on Galand with the strength he stole * Physical Hunt: Ban temporarily steals his opponent's strength and speed and adds them to his own. After the time limit is reached, Ban becomes extremely fatigued. File:PhysicalHunt1.jpg|Steals all the strength and speed File:PhysicalHunt2.jpg|from Meliodas * Zero Sign: Ban suppresses his presence in order to move undetected among the enemy. He was able to sneak past the Ten Commandments, some of whom have displayed sensory abilities ranging hundreds of miles, and break Melascula's neck before any of them noticed anything. File:ZeroSign1.png|Uses Zero Sign File:ZeroSign2.png|to suppress his presence File:ZeroSign3.png|and sneak past the Ten Commandments Weapons * Three-Section Staff: Ban wields a three-section staff, a nunchuck-like weapon consisting of three long segments connected together by metal links. Ban uses it in conjunction with his Snatch magic, extending his range and power. * Courechouse: Ban's Sacred Treasure was stolen from him after he let himself be imprisoned by the Weird Fangs. It is a four-section staff, and its special ability is Super Concentration, which raises Ban's physical and mental capabilities to their limit. Key: Pre-Purgatory | Post-Purgatory Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Momo Momozono (Medaka Box) Momo's Profile (Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Berserker of Red (Fate/Apocrypha) Berserker's Profile (Note: Pre-Purgatory Ban was used. Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Staff Users Category:Brawlers Category:Chefs Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6